


Single Parent Emile: One-Shots

by Caffeinated_Gay_Insomniac



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Child Abandonment, Deceit/Virgil/Patton are adopted, Emile is trying his best, Kid Sides, Left On Porch by birth parents, Loss of Parent(s), Other, Roman and Remus are twins, Single Dad Emile, Thomas Owns A Daycare, Thomas’ Friends Work at the Daycare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23888734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffeinated_Gay_Insomniac/pseuds/Caffeinated_Gay_Insomniac
Summary: Emile is a single parent to 8 children, his life can get pretty crazy, but he loves them all no matter what!
Kudos: 36





	1. Info About The Kids

Ages:

  * Logan-12 years old
  * Remy-11 years old
  * Roman-10 years old
  * Remus-10 years old
  * Deceit-7 years old
  * Virgil-2 Years old
  * Patton-9 months old



About:

  * Logan-Helps his father with his brothers a lot. Trying to keep them under control, or watching them when his father has to work late shifts. Very smart, and A++ student, who will spill random facts whenever he feels like it. Very quiet in school, often bullied for his glasses and overprotective nature of his brothers. Also recently came out to his Father as trans male, and is working on getting testosterone started as soon as possible. Really glad his father was so supportive of him.



  * Remy-Likes to cause mischief, VERY sassy, dislikes all of his teachers, has an EXTREME coffee addiction! Came out as gay to his father when he was 10 years old, not afraid to swear, likes to sing and play guitar. Doesn't have many friends at school, but bullies tend to leave him alone to avoid his sassy comebacks.



  * Roman-ALWAYS talking, constantly on the move nd never sits down, father is trying to find the right dose of ADHD medicine for him. Loves to sing, dance, amd watch Disney movies. He loves to dress up, but is regurly bullied and degraded for it. Usually ending in him running home, crying to his father. Twin brother to Remus.



  * Remus-LOUD, no filter, possibly autistic, mostly non-verbal, but knows a few words and sign language. Easily distracted, hates baths and bedtime. Will throw food and laugh about it, rarely changes clothes because they're a comfort item to him, will hide in the trashcan if angry or scared. Twin to Roman.



  * Deceit-Very quiet, but easily angered. Screams if upset, prone to throw the most tantrums, scared of the dark, tries to act tough, EXTREMELY protective of baby brothers and Remus!, and in the principals office more often than not because he's heard a negative comment about Remus. Doesn't like Roman because he often tends to send Remus into accidental tantrums. LOVES snakes and often pretends to be one, due to a childhood fire that killed his biological parents when he was 3. Was in the hospital for a year and a half due to burns covering the left half of his whole body. Adopted by Emile at 5 years old, and just beginning to trust him.



  * Virgil-Extremely timid, clingy, and shy. Has EXTREME separation anxiety and fear of abandonment from being abandoned as an infant by his biological parents. Cries easily and strangers scare him the most. Closest to Deceit and Remy out of all his siblings. Still uses pacifiers and bottles as a comfort. Also has a dirty, extremely patched up purple blanket that Emile gave him when they first met, and doesn't ever let it go, or let anyone else touch it besides his dad.



  * Patton-Cute, bubbly baby boy who Emile found on his his doorstep, swaddled, fast asleep. It seems his parents didn't think they could give him the life he deserves and decided to leave him in someone elses care, according to the note attached to his bassinet. But he's a super bubbly baby, and all smiles all the time! Lactose intolerant, drinks soy formula. Regular milk extremely upsets his tummy, and is the only time he cries.




	2. Virgil's First Time At Daycare

Emile groaned as he ran around the house grabbing diapers, bottles, wipes, spare clothes, and a couple small toys; shoving them half hazardly into a diaper bag as he rushed to get everything ready to take the kids to Daycare.

It was Virgil's first day at the daycare, and Emile was extremely anxious about how the young boy would respond to the situation due to his severe seperation anxiety.

Remy had promised his dad he would try to help the best he could, since Virgil seemed to like and trust him, but Emile's nerves still remained on edge.

"Lo, can you go get the twins up?"

Emile pleaded, running his hand through his hair exhaustedly.

Logan put the book he was currently reading down, giving a small nod, and heading back to the twins' room to do as instructed.

Emile then rushed to Deceit's room, knocking lightly before turning the knob, and opening the door.

Deceit was sat up in bed, looking half asleep still,

"Good morning, buddy!"

Emile greeted cheerfully, causing the young boy to slightly jump in surprise, then slowly glance up at his new dad,

"Can you start getting dressed Dee, so we can leave for daycare?"

Deceit nodded a little, he still hadn't said much since Emile adopted him. But, he understood the little boy still needed some time to warm up to him.

"Thanks bud, I'll come check on you in a bit, ok?"

Deceit slowly got out of bed, murmering a soft,

"Ok."

Emile nodded, then began his walk to check how Logan was doing with the twins.

Roman was being pouty and grumpy about getting up, while Remus cackled, running away topless from Logan as he tried to help him get dressed.

"Ree, let Logan help you get dressed."

Emile said firmly, but Remus just let out another cackle, and dashed for the door.

Emile easily caught him, scooping him up, and booping his nose lightly,

"You sir, need to listen to daddy."

Remus scrunched his nose slightly at the boop, trying to wiggle out of his dad's grip,

"Eh! Eh!"

Remus let out frustrated screeches as his dad held him in place, and let Logan slip the shirt over his head, then get his arms through the sleeves.

He kept signing: 'NO!' angrily as Logan did this, but Emile knew Remus needed to be dressed, so he could take him to Daycare,

"I know Ree, I know. You don't like having to change clothes. But, you have to do we can go to Daycare."

Remus didn't seem to hear a word his dad was saying, and continued to fuss, still trying to squirm out of his hold.

Once Logan finished with helping Remus get dressed, he peaked up at Roman, who pouted slightly at all the commotion, but seemed more awake now,

"You going to be ok if I go wake Virge up, Lo?"

Logan simply nodded,

"Yeah, I should be fine. I'll let you know if I require assistance."

Emile nodded, smiling at how indepent Logan was getting already, asking,

"Alright, is Rem in the kitchen yet?"

"Affirmitive, and making coffee I presume."

Was Logan's reply, and Emile nodded, knowing it was his second oldest's regular, morning routine as soon as he got up, to start a pot of coffee, even though he was only eleven.

Emile made his way past the kitchen, smiling as Remy moped, staring the coffee pot down as if willing it to make his coffee more quickly,

"Good morning, Rem."

Remy simply grunted at his dad's greeting, and Emile chuckled softly, continuing towards Virgil's room.

He carefully opened the door, not wanting to frighten the toddler, then made his way over to the crib, glancing inside to be meet with two chocolate brown, wide open eyes.

As soon as Emile came into Virgil's sight, his lower lip began to quiver, and he made grabby hands anxiously for the father figure,

"Da!"

Virgil exclaimed tearfully, attempting to stand up by holding onto the edge of the crib.

Emile carefully scooped him up, holding him close tenderly, and bouncing him very lightly as he made soft hushing noises to calm him.

"Daddy's here Little Storm Cloud, I've got you. Shhh, you're ok."

Emile coaxed, lovingly running his fingers through Virgil's hair.

Virgil's whimpers and tears lessened, but didn't completely stop,

"Should we go find your brothers, bud?"

Emile cooed, and the small boy just curled against him, his thin limbs shaking like a leaf.

Emile then reached into the crib to grab Virgil's plaid purple, black, and white baby blanket, handing the comfort item to the small child, and smiling as he eagerly accepted the blanket, and began chewing on the corner.

He quickly changed Virgil's diaper and clothes, and carried him into the kitchen, where he handed the toddler a purple bottle filled with warm Strawberry Milk, grabbed his diaper bag, and made his way outside.

Logan and Remy had luckily gotten the other kids buckled, even though Deceit was snipping at Roman to stop singing because it was upsetting Remus.

Emile began to buckle Virgil in his car seat which was next to Deceit's seat, who smiled a bit at the toddler, who was eagerly downing the bottle his daddy had given him a few minutes ago.

Virgil then raised a chubby, little hand to grab hold of Deceit's finger, causing him to chuckle softly,

"Hello to you as well, Little Storm Cloud."

Deceit greeted, ruffling Virgil's hair tenderly, causing the toddler to giggle softly.

"Everyone got everything they need with them?"

Emile suddenly called out, receiving several nods, then nodding himself.

"Alrighty then! We're off!"

He exclaimed, climbing into the driver's seat and beginning their drive to the daycare.

〰️

The drive took about 15 minutes, and once they arrived, the older kids eagerly rushed out of the car.

Emile helped unbuckle Remus’ seat belt, quickly grabbing his hand before he could run off, having experienced it beforehand.

Remus whined impatiently as his father unbuckled Virgil, moving him to his hip, grabbing the baby bag from the floor, and hoisting it over his shoulder.

As soon as the car door shut, Remus attempted to pull free from Emile’s grip and run off, but just as he was about to escape, the teacher who worked in his classroom appeared, and he lit up like a Christmas tree, rushing over.

Emile grinned warmly, then glanced down at Virgil who seemed extremely confused by the unfamiliar surroundings. He kept glancing at his dad in panic, unsure what was happening.

“This is the daycare your brothers go to while daddy is at work.”

Emile explained, even though he knew Virgil probably didn’t completely understand him,

“Hello, Emile! How has your morning been?”

The owner of the daycare, Thomas greeted cheerfully, causing Emile to sigh in exhaustion, and respond with,

“It’s been pretty chaotic, but Lo and I were actually able to get Remus in clothes today without a complete meltdown, which is progress I suppose.”

Thomas grinned, nodding happily at the information,

“That’s great, Emile! Even small steps are progress!"

Thomas then noticed the toddler in Emile’s arms, and his grin grew quickly, exclaiming,

“This little guy must be Virgil! Are you having him start yet?”

Emile chuckled, looking at Virgil fondly, then nodding,

“Yeah, this is Virgil, and today will be his first day.”

Emile noticed how Virgil eyed Thomas warily, clinging to his shirt tightly with his small, chubby fists.

“Would you like me to take him to meet the other kids his age?”

Thomas suggested, but Emile quickly shook his head, explaining quietly,

“Virgil has severe separation anxiety, and I know today is going to be extremely rough for him.”

Virgil looked up at his daddy, nibbling on the rubber nipple of his bottle anxiously,

"Da...?"

He squeaked out quietly, and Emile gave him a soft smile,

“Daddy is right here, Little Storm Cloud. But, daddy has to go to work in a little bit, and you’re going to stay with Mr. Thomas until daddy finishes. Daddy promises he’ll be back as soon as he can, and your brothers are here too if you need them. You’ll be safe, and I promise I’ll have Mr. Thomas let you know when daddy is coming to pick you guys up, ok?"

Virgil looked at Emile in terror for a moment, thinking he was leaving him permanently, then the dam broke, and the small child’s eyes immediately filled with scared tears, lower lip quivering, and small frame trembling like crazy, loud wails suddenly erupting from him, clinging to his daddy in fear of abandonment.

Emile shot a heartbroken look at Thomas, unsure how to continue.

The other then gave Emile a soft, understanding look, then held his arms out for the toddler, saying firmly,

“I know it’s hard, but you have to work, Emile. Remember when Deceit first started, how rough it was at first? Well, he’s doing so much better now, and Virgil will be the same with time, patience, and lots of love.”

Emile nodded, trying to keep his tears at bay, knowing Thomas was right, even though the small, frail child in his arms seemed to think otherwise.

He carefully placed Virgil in Thomas’ arms, tears trickling down his cheeks as the toddler looked up at him with a panicked expression, clearly distressed at being put in a strangers arms.

Virgil wailed loudly in fear, reaching for his daddy frantically, squirming wildly in Thomas’ arms scared to death Emile was going to abandon him with a complete stranger.

Emile’s heart broke as he saw how clearly upset his youngest son was, and his own tears leaked freely as he leaned to press a gentle kiss to the toddler’s forehead,

“Daddy will be back as soon as he possibly can, Little Storm Cloud.”

Emile croaks out, giving Thomas one last, unsure glance, before heading to walk back to his car.

Thomas sends Emile one last reassuring smile, the small child in his arms still wailing in fear; only focused on his dad, and being back in his arms where he feels safest.

As Emile starts the car, then proceeds to drive off to work; Virgil’s wails began to increase in volume and distress, and Thomas can tell he’s quickly tiring himself out with the effort it takes to wail his little heart out so loudly.

Virgil quickly tires himself out after another 30-45 minutes of distressed crying, and falls asleep almost instantly once Thomas places him in Deceit’s arms.

He naps for about two hours, but once awake begins the heartbreaking cycle of wailing again.

Virgil refuses to eat, play, or be held by anyone(Even his siblings) at this point, and Thomas decides for the sake of the toddler’s health and mental state, it’s best to have Emile pick him up early.

Once Emile arrives, he quickly rushes to Virgil’s side, holding him close, kissing his forehead lovingly, and runs his fingers through his hair, humming soft lullabies to calm the poor child, repeating over and over,

“Daddy’s here Little Storm Cloud... Daddy’s here... Daddy’s got you... You’re safe now...”

And Emile immediately knows that Virgil and himself are not ready for this.

That they may try again in the future, but not for quite a while.


	3. Finding Out The Hard Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emile finds out the hard way that little Patton is Lactose Intolerant.

Emile ran his hand over his face tiredly as he balanced a sleeping Patton in his arms, looking around the kitchen for any extra formula he may have, and finding some of Virgil's old formula.

It was his first night with 3 month old Patton, and he was struggling a bit since it had been a while since he'd had such a young child in the house.

He began to quickly make a 6oz bottle, wanting it to be ready before Patton awoke, to avoid him becoming cranky, crying, and waking up the other kids. Especially Virgil and Remy, who rarely slept.

He put the bottle in the microwave to warm for about 30 seconds, when he felt Patton begin to squirm around in his arms a bit, then slowly blink open his eyes to look around the room owlishly,

"Good morning, Buddy."

Emile cooed softly, and smiled when Patton's eyes focused on him, lighting up at seeing and hearing his dad,

"Are you hungry?"

Emile continued to coo at him as he took the bottle from the microwave, testing the temperature on his wrist, and putting the rubber nipple to the infant’s tiny mouth.

Patton eagerly latched onto the bottle, beginning to drain the formula quickly at first, then suddenly stopping about halfway through.

Emile was confused at first, until Patton’s little face began scrunching up, turning beet red, and letting out an ear piercing shriek, that only seemed to rise in volume by the passing second.

Emile tried to put the bottle back in Patton’s mouth, while trying not to drop the extremely upset infant, but he wasn’t having it, and shrieked louder at the bottle being brought back to his mouth.

Patton thrashed wildly, plump tears rolling down his flushed little cheeks rapidly

Logan just happened to run into the room as Patton prepared to shriek even louder, looking at his dad with wide eyes,

“Why on earth is he screaming like that!”

Logan exclaimed, glancing at his baby brother’s screaming form.

Emile’s panicked gaze fell on Logan, and he shrugged, explaining,

“It started after I used some of Virgil’s old formula.”

Logan’s eyes widened, quickly looking over the small container of formula’s ingredients,

“Dad, I think Pat is Lactose Intolerant.”

Emile groaned, but figured Logan was right if Patton was reacting so badly to the formula,

“Let me see him, dad.”

Emile hesitated as Logan reached for the infant, but carefully placed him in his holdafter a couple minutes.

Logan carefully eased Patton to lay on his lap, supporting his head gently, and begging to rub his tummy in gentle circles.

Patton’s shrieks lowered a bit, seeming more confused than anything, but Logan continued the gentle motion, letting the infant grasp his finger as he stared up at him with wide, teary eyes.

Logan noticed the pain seemed to be decreasing as Patton’s rigid form began to slowly relax, and he let out a little yawn.

He then shifted Patton slightly to cradle him in the crook of his arm, gently stroking the small amount of fluff on his head, and smiling faintly as the infant drifted off. Not far behind in sleep himself.


End file.
